dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chichi
|Głos = Mayumi ShōDB (001-153), DBZ (001-88)). Naoko Watanabe DBZ (89-291), DBGT, DBS. |Waga = 50 kg |Wzrost = 163 cm |Znaczenie imienia = po japońsku „chichi” to „ojciec”, „tata”, jednak imię tej postaci pochodzi od slangowego „chichi”, które jest terminem stosowanym przez Japończyków do określenia „piersi”. Na polski można owo „chichi” przetłumaczyć jako „cycki”, „donice”. |Pokrewieństwa = Gyū Maō (ojciec) Son Gokū (mąż) Son Gohan (przybrany prateść) Bardock (teść) Raditz (szwagier brat) Son Gohan (pierworodny) Son Goten (drugi syn) Videl (synowa) Pan (wnuczka) Mister Satan (swat) Tullece (daleki powinowaty) Son Gokū Junior (prapraprawnuk) Chichi z przyszłości (ona sama z alternatywnej przyszłości) Gokū z przyszłości (mąż z alternatywnej przyszłości) Gyū Maō z przyszłości (ojciec z alternatywnej przyszłości) Gohan z przyszłości (syn z alternatywnej przyszłości) Son Goten z przyszłości teraźniejszości Gokū Blacka (syn z alternatywnej przyszłości Gokū Blacka) Son Gokū z przyszłości teraźniejszości Gokū Blacka (mąż z alternatywnej przyszłości Gokū Blacka) Chichi z przyszłości teraźniejszości Gokū Blacka (ona sama z alternatywnej przyszłości Gokū Blacka) Bulma (przyjaciółka) Muten Rōshi (mistrz ojca i męża) }} Ziemianka, mistrzyni sztuk walki, córka olbrzyma Gyū Maō, żona głównego bohatera opowieści Son Gokū, jak również matka Son Gohana i Son Gotena, swatka Mistera Satana, bohatera Ziemi, teściowa Videl i babcia Pan. =Historia= Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga Poznajemy ją na początku serii, gdy jest jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Chichi zakochuje w Sonie od pierwszego wejrzenia lub, jeśli można tak to ująć, od pierwszego „dotknięcia”. Mały Saiyanin chcąc sprawdzić jej płeć, pomacał ją w miejscu intymnym. Przez to dziewczynka obiecała sobie, że to właśnie Gokū będzie jej mężem. Poprosiła Sona, aby ten przysiągł jej, że jak dorosną, weźmie ją sobie za żonę. Son Gokū przyrzekł, myśląc, że ślub to jakiś przysmak, zrobił to także dlatego, bo Chichi go o to poprosiła i było to dla niej ważne. Piccolo Daimaō Saga W tej sadze pojawia się tylko przelotnie, gdy Gokū, będący podówczas w drodze do królewskiego pałacu, ratuje ją i jej ojca przed bandytami uwolnionymi z więzienia na mocy królewskiego dekretu Piccolo Daimaō. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga Po latach spotykają się na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Gokū nie rozumiejąc, skąd w tak młodej, ładnej dziewczynie tyle złości zastanawiał się, gdzie i kiedy poznała ona jego imię. thumb|left|224px|Ślub Chichi i GokūDziewczyna powiedziała, że powie, kim jest, gdy ten z nią wygra. Bez problemu zrobił to. Po wyjawieniu swego imienia, dziewczyna wypomina Sonowi, że kiedyś obiecał jej małżeństwo i nigdy nie wrócił, aby dotrzymać danego słowa. Gokū, na początku nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, przypomniał sobie całą sytuację i zgodził się z nią ożenić. Po zakończeniu turnieju razem polecieli do zamku Gyū Maō, by tam wziąć ślub. Poślubna Saga Po przybyciu do zamczyska okazało się, że Góra Frypan ponownie stanęła w płomieniach. Przyszli małżonkowie wyruszyli na poszukiwania magicznego wachlarza bashō, którym, wierząc legendzie, jako jedyny był wstanie ugasić tego typu pożar. Gokū i Chichi udało się skompletować wszystkie elementy potrzebne do stworzenia wachlarza i wykonać taki. Przedmiot niestety nie zdał egzaminu i zakochani musieli ponownie wyruszyć w drogę. Tym razem, dowiedziawszy się od Uranai Baby, że żar, w którym tonie Góra Frypan, może pochodzić od Paleniska Ośmiu Proroczych Znaków, które, jak się okazało, płonie akurat pod zamkiem ojca Chichi. Wróżka doradza im, aby udali się do Zaświatów zbadać sprawę. Po dotarciu do paleniska okazało się, że jest ono strzeżone przez nieśmiertelną bogini, Anin oraz jej sługę, Son Gohana. W całym zajściu na drugim świecie Chichi tylko wspiera duchem przyszłego męża, nie udzielając się aktywnie. Po zażegnaniu kryzysu oboje wracają na Ziemię, gdzie biorą uroczysty ślub. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Chichi opiekuje się Gohanem, leci z ojcem do Kame House by przyprowadzić Gohana, który ma się uczyć, dowiadując się o jego treningu i Piccolo mdleje, w czasie tego roku zajmuje się domem, podczas walki z Saiyanami ogląda ją w telewizji i kuli Urunai Baby, płacze i mdleje w krytycznych momentach, przechodzi załamanie, kiedy chce walczyć z obcymi przy pomocy borni. Po walce leci z przyjaciółmi na pole walki, zajmuje się Gohanem, opiekuje się nim też podczas pobytu w szpitalu. Freezer Saga Gdy mały leci w kosmos pakuje mu mnóstwo potrzebnych w jej mniemaniu rzeczy. Po powrocie syna zatrudnia korepetytora, który krytykuje Gohana, więc wyrzuca go. Nadal karze mu się uczyć i podobno zatrudnia mu nowego nauczyciela. Garlick Saga Chichi odpoczywa w chatce Genialnego Żółwia, gdzie kłóci i bije się z Bulmą, o to która jest młodsza i ładniejsza, prowodyrem jest Maron, nazywająca je staruszkami. Trujący gaz rozprzestrzeniony przez Garlicka powoduje agresję u ludzi. Chichi walczy z innymi bohaterami do oczyszczenia powietrza. Cell Saga Son Gokū zawiera z nią układ, że Gohan może ćwiczyć, ale po pokonaniu cyborgów wraca do nauki. Gdy Son choruje opiekuje się nim i podaje leki, po wyzdrowieniu zgadza się na trening Gohana. Widząc walkę syna z Cellem w telewizji mdleje. Buu Saga Chichi wychowuje Gotena i Gohana, zgadza się na udział synów w Turnieju Sztuk Walki i ich trening poprzedzający turniej, gdyż nie zostało jej wiele pieniędzy, a nagrody były wysokie. Kobieta ogląda Turniej na trybunach. Podczas walki z Buu jest ewakuowana przez Gokū do Pałacu Dende, gdzie Buu zamienia ją w jajko, gdyż uderzyła go wściekła za zabicie Gohana. Trafia do nieba, ożywiona Smoczymi Kulami oddaje mężowi energię do ostatecznej Genki Damy. Pod koniec serii jest widzem ostatniego Turnieju Sztuk Walki. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Chichi pomaga urządzić się Gohanowi i Videl w nowym domu, jest dumna z syna naukowca. Uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy i w statku kosmicznym obserwuje walkę Son Gokū z Beerusem. Saga Złotego Freezera Pomaga wychowywać Pan, chroni ją przed pomysłami taty i dziadka. Barykaduje się z Videl i Pan w pokoju i snuje plany o przyszłości Pan jako delikatnej kobiety. Nie chce zgodzić się na trening Gokū u Whisa, krzyczy na niego, zmusza do pracy, więc mąż ucieka przed nią. Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata '''Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Leci kibicować swoim na Turnieju Champy. Ogląda walki męża i jego przyjaciół. Po zwycięstwie leci ze wszystkimi wywołać Super Smoka. Chichi uczestniczy w przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji wygranej. W kolejnych dniach Chichi przygotowuje Gokū posiłek, martwi ją, że mąż nie może zjeść całej porcji. Gdy Son nabija sobie guza Chichi odsyła go do Kaiō i czeka na niego do późna. Gdy Son Gokū niszczy dom, całą rodziną przeprowadzają się do Gohana. Chichi dostaje od Piccolo instrukcje o posiłkach dla Pan. Gdy wnuczka ginie kobieta szuka jej z mężem i Gotenem. Pan wraca, a Chichi nie wie, gdzie ona była. Chichi dostaje telefon od Bulmy, że Goten z Trunksem zostali przypadkowo zabrani przez Monakę w kosmos. Kobieta martwi się o syna, chce rozmawiać, dalej z Bulmą, ale ta rozłącza się. Chichi woła męża, który i tak nie może jej usłyszeć, gdyż przebywa na planetce Kaiō. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Chichi każe Gokū zebrać sałatę, a Gotenowi uczyć się do testu. Gdy Son teleportuje się na planetę Beerusa, kobieta każe pracować Kurilínowi. Chichi nadzoruje zbieranie plonów przez Piccolo i Kurilína i powstrzymuje Gotena przed dołączeniem do nich, kiedy lecą na spotkanie z Trunksem z przyszłości. Chichi robi Gokū kolację, którą przynosi do Bulmy, widząc lecącego tam Gotena. Na miejscu spotyka męża i młodszego syna. Kobieta słucha pomysłu Piccolo jak można pokonać Zamasu. Chichi razem z synem przebywa i Bulmy, kiedy pojawia się twarz Zamasu, na szczęście szybko znika. Kiedy wraca Gokū, kobieta wita męża. Chichi zostaje na kolacji u Bulmy. Razem ze wszystkimi zostaje pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Chichi robi zakupy razem z C18 i Maron. Jej towarzyszka zastanawia się jaki kupić prezent Kurilínowi. Kiedy pojawia się smok Osiemnastka zostawia z nią swoją córkę. Chichi zmusza Gokū do przyjęcia posady ochroniarza na rozdaniu naukowych nagród. Kobieta ogląda turniej baseballowy pomiędzy drużynami reprezentującymi 6 i 7 wszechświat. Saga Hita Chichi dziwi się zachowaniu męża, który je z zamkniętymi oczami i chce zaatakować listonosza. Gokū nie chce jej powiedzieć o co chodzi. Kobieta z cała rodziną jest w domu Gohana i Videl, kiedy Gokū wyczuwa zbliżającego się Hita. Gohan zabiera ją na miejsce walki Gokū z Hitem. Chichi martwi się o męża i wścieka się, że ktoś chciał go zabić. Na prośbę Gokū wszyscy zatajają, że to on był zleceniodawcą. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Chichi jest niepocieszona odmłodzeniem Gokū, jest obecna w czasie informacji Kaiō o końcu świata i przygotowań do lotu. W czasie podróży Pan, Gokū i Trunks rozmawią z Bulmą o tęsknocie za mężem i wnuczką i wspomnieniach o nim. Jest wściekła tym, że opanowany przez mutanta Goten nie okazuje jej szacunku, po walce między jej synami i zainfekowania Gohana opiekuje się nieprzytomnym Gotenem, który po przebudzeniu zostaje znowu opanowany przez Bebiego. Gdy Gokū i reszta wracają na Ziemię jest już pod władaniem Bebiego w tym stanie ignoruje męża i wnuczkę oraz nie pozwala im ruszyć jedzenia dla opanowanych synów. Pojawia się w wizji Gokū zesłanej przez Sūgorō by zmusić go do płaczu jako pielęgniarka z ogromną strzykawką każąca mężowi znaleźć pracę. Chichi na planecie Tsuful ucieka przed atakami męża zmienionego w wielką małpę. Pan ratuje ją, Videl i Brę przed odłamkami. Chichi i Videl zostają zaatakowane przez Bebiego, ocalone przez Kibito, nieprzytomne zostają oddane pod opiekę Satana. Kłóci się przez wideofon z Gokū, o powrót na Ziemię. Po odtworzeniu Ziemi nameczańskimi kulami, jest gościem u Bulmy. Super 17 Saga Chichi gości rodzinę Bulmy podając swoje specjały z produktów dostępnych w górach Paozu. Gdy pojawia się Trunks wysłuchuje jego historii o ataku C17. Żegna Gokū udającego się walczyć z wrogami stojąc z Gohanem, Videl, Bulmą, Brą, Trunksem i Pan na balkonie. Chichi uzbrojona w garnki i rondle idzie z Videl walczyć z Super 17, kobieta boi się jednak lecieć wysoko trzymana przez Videl i manewrów synowej. Na miejscu stwierdza, że wróg został pokonany. Jest obecna z całą rodziną podczas wywoływania smoka. Saga złych smoków Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Chichi jest obecna podczas wywoływania i pojawienia się Czarnego Smoka, oraz podczas informacji od Kaiō i Kaiōshinów. Po odlocie Gokū i Pan kobieta martwi się, że nic jej nie powiedzieli. Chichi przybywa z resztą rodziny na miejsce walki z ostatnim smokiem, gdzie dopinguje Sona. Smok odrzuca ją swoją energią. Kobieta cieszy się chwilowym zwycięstwem męża i ogląda dalszą walkę. Jest powalona razem z innymi przez smoka. Po wstaniu ogląda walkę, w trakcie, której opiekuje się ranną Bulmą, zostaje zabrana przez Gotena w bezpieczne miejsce, skąd dalej ogląda walkę Gogety ze smokiem. Nie jest zadowolona z pojawienia się smoczej kuli na czole Gokū. Uciekając z pola walki Goten powierza ją Ūbowi. Gdy zła energia zostaje zneutralizowana wracają na pole walki. Chichi obserwuje zwycięstwo męża i pojawienie się Shenrona. Chichi cieszy się z wygranej, ale jest rozczarowana gdy Gokū odlatuje ze Smokiem. Pociesza ją Goten. Ciekawostki *Chichi na swoim ślubie, miała na sobie suknię ślubną po swojej matce. Galeria Son_i_chi.jpg|Chichi i Son za młodu Młoda Chichi.png|Zdenerwowana nastoletnia Chichi Chichi1.png Gokū kontra Chichi (Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23).jpg|Gokū kontra Chichi (Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23) Goku i Chichi na Tenka-ichi Budokai.jpg|Gokū i Chichi na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 (1) Goku i Chichi na Tenka-ichi Budokai (2).jpg|Gokū i Chichi na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 (2) Chichi i Goku z napisach końcowych OVA 2008.png|Chichi i Goku w napisach końcowych OVA z 2008 roku chichi2.png Goku & Chichi.png|Chichi z mężem na Kinto Son Goku i Chichi.png Goku i chichi 2.png umigame11.png Goku i Chichi nieopodal paleniska.png|Gokū i Chichi nieopodal paleniska chichi11.png chichi22.png wachlarz basho.png3.png Chichi, Goku, Gohan - palenisko.gif|Chichi, Gokū, Gohan - palenisko (1) Goku Chichi i stary Gohan niedaleko paleniska.jpg|Chichi, Gokū, Gohan - palenisko (2) Goku i chichi 3.png Chichi.jpg|Chichi po ślubie Chichi_ trzyma zdjęcie rodzinne.png|Chichi trzyma zdjęcie rodzinne chichi (2).jpg Chichi, Baba Gula.png Chichi.png Chichi pozycja do walki.png|Pozycja do walki Chichi Chichi i Goku.png|Son Goku i Chichi w filmie o Turlesie Goku i Chichi w 3. filmie DBZ.jpg|Gokū i Chichi w filmie o Tullesie Chichi z mieczem.png|Chichi zdenerwowana Muten Roshi and Chichi.png|Chichi i Master Roshi Chichi3.png Chichi and Yamcha.png|Chichi zdziwiona Goku i Chichi w Sadze Cella.gif|Gokū i Chichi w Sadze Cella (1) Chichi4.png|Chichi zmartwiona Chichi i Goku (3).gif|Gokū i Chichi w Sadze Cella (2) Chichi krzyczy na Goku.jpg|Gokū i Chichi w Sadze Cella (3): Chichi krzyczy na Gokū Goten,Chichi i Puar.jpg|Chichi daje Gotenowi klapsy za nieposłuszeństwo. Chichi w sadze Majin Bu gotowa skoczyć do wody.jpg|Chichi ww Sadze Majin Bū szykuje się do zanurkowania w poszukiwaniu smoka ze smoczą kulą Goku and chichi.png|Chichi żegna się z mężem Fg.jpg|Chichi i Bulma. Dābra_w_Niebie.png Raj_(11).jpg Raj_(10).jpg Raj_(09).jpg Raj_(03).jpg Raj_(07).jpg Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg Bc.jpg|Chichi mówi do Bulmy, że jest od niej młodsza i ładniejsza. chichi,p.jpg|Chichi, 10 lat po walce z Majin Bu. Chichi zawstydzona.png|Zawstydzona Chichi Żona Goku.png|Największy strach Son Goku Videl, Pan, Chichi, Bulma (2).jpg Bulma i Chichi uerzają Satana.png|Bulma i Chichi uderzają Satana Chichi wścieka się na Żółwiego Pustelnika za jego propozycję.png|Chichi wścieka się na Żółwiego Pustelnika, po tym jak zaproponował, aby wydać pieniądze z nagrody pokoju na erotykę Przyjęcie z okazji 38 urodzin Bulmy.jpg|Przychodzi na 38 urodziny Bulmy Bez tytułu.jpg|Chichi wraz z mężem i synem Xd.jpg|Chichi wraz z wnuczką, w Dragon Ball Super. Goku-CHichi.png Goku, Chichi and Goten.png Chichi krzyczy na Kurilina.png|Chichi krzyczy na Kurilína Gohan, Chichi i Bulma.png|Chichi, Son Gohan i Bulma rozmawiają Chichi i Goku .png|Chichi pyta się Son Goku gdzie był Son Gohan i Chichi.png|Chichi i Son Gohan Chichi i Son Goten.png|Chichi i Son Goten chara_img19.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy zh:芝芝 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z